Un nuevo inicio
by CiZaF
Summary: Las cosas cambiaron. Rin regresa a Japón para la graduación de sus amigos y de su hermana. Sin embargo, es consciente, que a su llegada, tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de todos sus errores.
1. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 1**

 **Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroko Ustumi, y demás gente que tenga sus derechos, solo los toma prestados para poder crear mi historia.**  
 **La autora no recibe ningún beneficio económico por publicar esto, y gracias por el espacio prestado para la publicación de este trabajo.**

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la continuación de mi anterior fic (El Nuevo Enfrentamiento *MakoxHaru*), creo que este no será taaan largo como el anterior. Espero les guste, ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

Abrió sus ojos rojos de par en par. No podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, solo podía contemplar estupefacto la escena que presenciaba, mientras los contemplaba parado en la entrada de su casa.

-Nisan… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-La inocente y emocionada voz de Gou se escuchó mientras sus brazos se separaban del cuerpo de Sousuke, que lo miraba sorprendido, mientras lentamente se separaba de Gou. Rin apenas percato que Gou había comenzado a caminar rápidamente hacia él.

Su atención aún seguía en Sousuke, la ira poco a poco se adentraba en su ser, lo dominaba, por un pequeño instante había sentido la necesidad ir corriendo y separarlos, pero su hermana no tenía idea de toda la situación. No quería que nadie lo tocara, aunque se tratara de Gou. Los brazo de Gou lo rodearon rápidamente mientras su mirada furiosa se centraba en Sousuke que lo miraba con una clara chispa de alegría y desconcierto en sus ojos agua. Sin más, Rin desvió la mirada de Sousuke cerrando los ojos y centrándose en los tiernos brazos de su hermana. Había puesto los brazos donde segundos atrás habían estado los de Sousuke.

-H-hace un par de horas. Quería darte una sorpresa.- Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, quería evitar la mirada de Sousuke, tratando de concentrarse mientras no se separaba de su hermana. "Pero creo que fui yo quienla recibió."

-Bueno, creo que yo estoy interrumpiendo algo…-La voz de Sousuke resonó en la habitación, el cuerpo de Rin se estremeció mientras de manera repentina soltaba a su hermana, evitando a toda costa que lo viera en ese estado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado su voz, lo había visto a sus ojos y lo había tenido tan cerca como en ese momento. No podía mantenerse tranquilo y mucho menos podía contenerse en un momento tan delicado, lo que hablaba de presenciar lo tenía aun en confusión, y sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el poco auto control que tenía y soltaría lo que tanto guardaba. La situación con Sousuke no había terminado nada bien desde la ultima vez que se había visto. Los silencios incómodos, tener que convivir el día a día, las noches en silencio en su dormitorio, hasta su graduación fueron demasiado difíciles para ambos.

-Sousuke-kun, quédate un momento más.-Gou grito sin dudarlo para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sousuke respondía al gesto con una sonrisa educada. Rin agacho la mirada, no quería seguir viendo la escena que tanto le molestaba, y sin pensarlo tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo acercándose a las escaleras.

-Nisan…-

-Quiero descansar un momento…- Se interrumpió sin mirar a Gou. Sabía que ella sabría que ocultaba algo, y no quería que se diera cuenta menos enfrente de él. La situación no era la apropiada para poder sacar todo lo que en su interior se estaba acumulando.-Sousuke, quédate, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

Rin continuo su camino, sin mirar atrás y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta de su habitación para poder refugiarse en ella. El camino se le hizo eterno, sentía que nunca llegaría y que no podría encontrar la soledad que estaba buscando. Sabía que Gou y Sousuke tendrían sus miradas puestas en él, podía sentirlas y debía disimular para no delatarse.

Cerrado la puerta de su habitación, Rin se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo sin preocupación, su frustración y una extraña sensación lo estaban dominando. La constante imagen de Gou entre los brazo de Sousuke lo estaban a atormentando, lo lastimaba. Querer gritar que lo dejara, separarlo y reemplazar a su hermana en ese cálido y tierno abrazo que Sousuke le estaba otorgando.

Sólo sus recuerdos de aquel día, volvían del pasado para recordar algo que su mente le estaba obligando a recordar sobre él y lo sucedido con Sousuke. Ese día, en el que por fin había aceptado que ya no podía seguir afirmando que amaba a Haru.

" _Sus pulmones estaban exigiendo aire, la agitación que estaba provocando esa inesperada carrera lo estaba irritando. No se suponía que terminaría esta así._

"' _Estoy con Kisumi, en el club de natación de Sasabe-san, parece que quiere tratar un tema contigo._

 _"'Sousuke.'_

" _-¡Haru, detente!-Rin grito con fuerza sabía que podía escucharse, incluso afuera de las instalaciones del club, en un intento por detenerlo. '¿A dónde corría Haru con tanta prisa?' Se preguntaba mientras pasaban por el pasillo del club de natación, mientras corría zigzagueando con desesperación, solo podía ver como Haru corría sin detenerse,mientras chocaba con la poca gente que había en el lugar, ignorando los gritos y protestas de su actitud, así como su grito fue ignorado por completo. Llegando a la salida, miro como Haru miró por ambos lados de la salida, y en un instante casi desapercibido, Haru comenzó a correr con dirección a los juegos del lugar. Rin aceleró su paso, tratando de alcanzarlo. De repente Haru se detuvo… no se movía, como si en su camino se hubiera entrado con una bestia peligrosa justo delante suyo; no podía ver lo que Haru contemplaba, motivándose a alcanzarlo._

" _-Haru, ¿qué sucede?- Rin le decía agitado mientras por fin había llegado a su lado, tomó sus rodillas con las manos mientras trataba de tomar aire, subió la mirada y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón parecía que había detenido por un momento._

" _Las manos de Sousuke tomando el rostro de Makoto y acercándolo tratando de que sus labios se tocarán, la mirada asustada de Makoto, mientras con sus manos sobre el pecho de Sousuke tratando de separarlo de él con desesperación. De repente notó la mirada de Makoto sobre ellos, Rin no hizo caso a Makoto, en su interior, la ira comenzó a crecer, sus ojos rojos se llenaron de reproche, y en ese preciso momento Haru dejo de existir para él._

" _-¡Haru espera! –La voz suplicante de Makoto se escuchó, sin notarlo Haru comenzó a con todas sus fuerzas. Casi de inmediato, Makoto lleno de desesperado comenzó a correr detrás de él. Rin solo sintió un ligero empujón en su hombro derecho, sin embargo no quitó su mirada llena de dolor y reproche de Sousuke. Este lo miraba con vergüenza, Rin aún no se sentía capaz de_

" _-¿Para esto… me hiciste venir? ¿Qué pretendías Sousuke? -Rin se sorprendía por su reacción ante lo que había sucedido las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaba a asomarse mientras trata de contenerlas, se sentía decepcionado, herido, con frustración presiono sus dientes de tiburón mostrándolos como si estuviera a punto de soltar una serie interminable de recriminaciones que no podía de decir; mientras presionaba los puños como si estuviera a punto de soltar un golpe, sin poder emitir ningún sonido._

" _-Rin… yo…-La voz de Sousuke se notaba extraña, la culpa habitaba en ella, en sus ojos se había mostrado preocupación, tratando de decir lo que sus labios no podían decir, Rin no sabía cómo interpretar todo lo que había visto con sus ojos. Mientras él se acercaba lentamente tratando de sujetarlo por el brazo…_

" _-Aléjate de mí...-Rin exclamo con furia y en un movimiento se dio la vuelta rápido salió corriendo._

" _-Rin, espera… haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Sousuke corrió alejándose tratando de huir de la inusual sensación de dolor que había tomado lugar en su corazón."_

De nuevo mente trataba de liberarse de aquellos recuerdos, que se había revivido de repente. El ver como abrazaba a su hermana era, sin duda, más difícil que cualquier otra cosa. Sin intención invoco borrosos recuerdos de esa noche hacían que su piel ardiera, recordar cada caricia que Sousuke había hecho con sus dedos, cada beso, cada mordisco y los susurros llenos de ternura y su nombre, de "te amo" que había dicho cerca de su oído mientras lo hacía completamente suyo. Ahora esos recuerdos dolían al igual que su piel al recordar algo que solo sucedió en una única ocasión, y parecía que ya no volvería a suceder.

En esa noche había visto una parte que nunca había visto en Sousuke, acompañada de una mirada tierna y llena de amor, así como la protección que le ofrecían sus brazos cálidos, los cuales momento antes había dado a Gou. Muy rara vez, lo había visto de esa manera, siempre creyó que a él era el único que se la ofrecía. Sentía que todo había cambiado, en poco más de un año, estar alejados había servido para que Sousuke lo olvidará, para que ofreciera a su corazón a otra persona, más bien, para darse cuenta que él nunca fue importante…

Ahora darse cuenta de lo que sentía… ya no servía de nada.


	2. Confrontación

_**Confrontación**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **(Y con ustedes el segundo capitulo \\(^w^)/ *gira en su silla* ok no :v me tarde un poquito solo porque ando corta de tiempo últimamente pero hago lo que puedo ademas que aprovecho para avisarles que ademas ene este este trabajando en otro fic... (No diré de quien :3) Pero espero de verdad pronto subirlo, ya que estoy organizando mi tiempo par poder hacer ambos... bueno les dejo el capitulo y espero les guste mucho n.n/)**_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventada de su cuarto, abriendo sus ojos que tenía poco tiempo de haber logrado conciliar el sueño. Los ánimos del Rin estaban por los suelos, aun no su mente no podía asimilar lo que había visto la noche anterior a su llegada, sin ganas se levantó de su cama, vistiendo un pants y una playera blanca, su visera negra cubría parte d su cara, quería que el sol no lastimara sus ojos cansados. Corriendo por las calladas calles de su vecindario, Rin comenzó a correr tratando de concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Con audífonos en los oídos, Rin corría sin parar mientras la mañana avanzaba y poco a poco las calles comenzaron a llenarse de gente. Sin notarlo había llegado a las afuera de Iwatobi… su pasos lentamente se desaceleraron, y poco a poco comenzó a detenerse mirando el interior de su antigua escuela. El sol abrigaba con toda su intensidad y calor, mientras miraba aquel patio donde habían prometido muchas cosas en el pasado. Los recuerdos que le traían aquel árbol, le habían hecho que dibujara una triste sonrisa. Podía verse así mismo junto con Haru, Nagisa y Makoto, despedirse con una promesa. Sus cabellos rojos, al igual que las verdes hojas de los árboles, bailaban arrastrados por el viento. Después de tantos años, Rin por fin había regresado a Japón. Miro con nostalgia el viejo árbol del colegio.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces." No sabía qué hacer. Apretó con fuera sus puños y de la nada, soltó un golpe lleno de furia hacia la reja, haciéndola sonar mientras lentamente se detenía el notorio sonido metálico, provocado por su golpe, que lo separaba de su pasado. La culpa volvía de nuevo, recordar que había intentado por todos los medios posibles separar a Makoto de Haru, y aun sabiendo que eso destruiría su amistad, posiblemente para siempre.

"¿En qué momento confundí todo?"

Al darse cuenta que unas personas lo miraban asustadas, mientras tomando su mochila, se giró para continuar su camino, sus pasos eran ligeros, dudosos tratando de desaparecer del lugar antes de meterse en más problemas. Pero también sabía que la llegada de Sousuke lo había cambiado todo, ya pesar de que aún una parte de quería conseguir a Haru… otra parte de él quería estar con él. Al igual que Makoto y Haru, Sousuke y él eran amigos de la infancia, sabía que en cierta modo, Sousuke era muy comprensivo con él, cada vez que se encontraba en su compañía se encontraba seguro, protegido… no sabía cómo interpretarlo, no sabía que sentir con respecto a eso. Días después de su regreso, Sousuke se le había declarado y esa misma noche habían dormido juntos por primera vez. Rin solo podía escuchar como Sousuke le decía que lo amaba y su corazón desbocado quería gritar algo que ni el mismo entendía. Casi de inmediato el cerró los ojos con tranquilidad fingiendo estar dormido para responder a lo que Sousuke le decía. No podía decir que también lo amaba, pero no podía interpretar porque su corazón estaba feliz, de estar en sus brazos y escuchar esas dulces palabras, pero ya no tenía el valor de decir lo contrario, no había podido decírselo cuando se le confeso, y sabía que no podrían menos después de que se le entregó. Estaba consciente que Makoto no era el único al que había hecho sufrir con sus deseos egoístas, por eso por tanto tiempo, había dudado en regresar a casa. Sentía que una parte muy pequeña de él le decía que el verlo a lado de su hermana era lo justo, era algo que Sousuke se merecía, era el castigo que él mismo se merecía.

De repente en la calle, una cabellera rubia, que brillaba con el sol y se encontraba un poco alborotada llamo su atención, miro con cuidado para ver como Nagisa agitaba una mano en el aire llamando a Rin a lo lejos. Rin acelero su paso, corriendo cada vez más rápido, para luego detenerse a su lado.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?!- La voz emocionada de Nagisa hizo sonreír a Rin, de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo que todo le conflicto entre él y Makoto no afectara las cosas con ellos.

-Nagisa, regrese apenas ayer.

-Nagisa-kun, no me dejes atrás…-La voz de Rei se interrumpió al salir de un tienda donde Nagisa estaba junto con Rei.-Rin-san, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así?

-Cierto, supongo que has aprendido mucho, en Australia Rin-chan.-La voz emocionada de Nagisa lo hacía sentir tranquilo, al menos por un solo instante de ese tiempo, tendría un momento de paz.

-¡Ya llegaron!-La voz emocionada de Rei llamo su atención mientras miraba hacia adelante. Agitaba su mano con furor mientras saludaba a los recién llegados.

-¿Rin… eres tú?-Una dulce voz exclamó con fuerza detrás de Rin, mientras se acercaba más y más. Rin confundido se giró y se paralizó. Esperaba que llegara el momento de enfrentarlos pero no sabía que ese momento había llegado… solo quedo mirar las siluetas de Haru y Makoto también paralizados al ver de nuevo a Rin.


	3. Enfrentamiento

_**(Parte 1)**_

 _ **Enfrentamiento 1:**_

 _ ****Orca vs Tiburón****_

 _ **(Fufufu capitulo 3, lo haré en dos partes, puede que en tres, aun no es algo seguro, pero ando trabajando en eso, bueno quise hacer un poco diferente este capitulo, ya que originalmente comenzaba con Rin huyendo... (*¬.¬) pero decidí darle un giro diferente y gracias a eso, habrá otro enfrentamiento... bueno no daré spoiler... ¡disfrútenlo!)**_

Al regresar de Tokio, Makoto estaba emocionado, podía verse esa alegría y entusiasmo en sus inocentes ojos verdes, había paso un año desde que había dejado su ciudad natal, donde ahora regresaría junto con Haru. Vería a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Ahora, con Haru a su lado, sentía que tendría el valor suficiente para poder aclarar todo con su madre, que se había quedo con una mala idea sobre su relación con Haru.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban un poco solitarias para esa hora de la mañana que se encontraban siendo cubiertas por el calor del sol. Makoto caminaba feliz comiendo con gusto una paleta helada, justo a su lado Haru lo acompañaba que también y en silencio comía la mitad de esa paleta. Había pasado un año desde que se habían dejado de ver, desde que ambos se habían ido a Tokio y habían dejado atrás a Nagisa y a Rei. Makoto no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia de que él y Haru tenían una relación, y además que ya vivían juntos.

Una voz familiar se escuchaba entusiasmada a lo lejos, Makoto noto que estaban cerca el lugar donde habían sido citados, Makoto miro a Haru emocionado, que a pesar de que Haru seguía con su habitual inexpresión en su rostro, también estaba emocionado, eso aún era el privilegio que Makoto solo podía disfrutar, ahora más que nada podía saber a conciencia que era lo que pensaba Haru. En pocas ocasiones, Makoto se avergonzaba en adivinar qué era lo que él pensaba, podía verlo en sus profundos ojos azules, podía ver el deseo que lo consumía y que pedía a gritos silenciosos las caricias de él, de su mejor amigo y amante. Los pasos de Makoto aceleraron un poco, por fin después de tanto tiempo y clases y horarios un tanto irregulares, podría ver a sus amigos.

-¡Ya llegaron!-La voz emocionada de Rei llamo su atención mientras miraba hacia donde estaba ellos. Makoto estaba muy contento al ver a Rei saludándolos, y a la cabellera de Nagisa que era inconfundible, sin embargo había otra cabellera, una cabellera roja que llamo más su atención, y que poco a poco borraba su sonrisa.

-¿Rin… eres tú?-La dulce voz de Makoto exclamo contagiado por la emoción de verlo después de mucho tiempo, mientras se acercaba más y más. Con una mezcla de emociones en su interior; estaba emocionado y sorprendido, con una pequeña cantidad de esperanza, tenía tanto que decirle y también que reclamarle, lentamente Rin comenzó a girarse mientras parecía que evitaba su mirada. La inocente voz de Makoto se tornaba tímida mientras tenía sus verdes ojos sobre él, la mirada de Rin estaba preocupada parecía ansiosa por el repentino encuentro. Podía ver como Rin parecía un gatito asustado, sabía que no podía acercarse, sólo podía ver como Rin retrocedió un paso al mirarlos. Contuvo el aliento por un momento sin poner su mirada ni en Nagisa ni en Rei, ni siquiera poner atención en Haru, él realmente no se sentía listo, sentía que de una manera u otra terminaría en un desastre al no poder contenerse y decirle lo que sentía. Que por su parte nunca había existido ni una clase de rencor y que podían seguir como antes; que él sabía cómo se sentía, porque, por una parte él se sentía culpable, por el simple hecho, de que tampoco había dudado en terminar con su amistad, en el afán de tener a Haru.

Pudo ver como Rin centraba su mirada en él y en Haru, que estaban uno al lado del otro. Makoto no había notado que Haru miraba con cautela observando cada movimiento a Rin, así como en Makoto la sospecha de que Rin intentaría algo nacía. Rin no contesto, presiono sus dientes de tiburón y comenzó a correr.

-¡Rin, espera!-La voz de Makoto suplicante lo llamaba mientras Rin sin hacer caso continuó corriendo tratando de huir del lugar. No estaba listo. Sin dudarlo, Makoto comenzó a correr detrás de él en una carrera que parecía sería interminable.

-¡Makoto, espera!-La voz de Haru no pudo detenerlo. Makoto continuo corriendo, no podía pasar esa oportunidad. Había pasado mucho desde que habían tenido una conversación civilizada, u ande amigos y no de rivales. La última que había tenido había sido una declaración de guerra. Se había n distanciado, y luego separado por su rivalidad en natación y por Haru, luego por miles de kilómetros de distancia que Rin había decidido poner de por medio.

-¡Aléjate!-Rin contesto sin girar la cabeza ni una sola vez. Sin tardar demasiado ambos entraron a un parque que estaba casi vacío, entre la arena los pasos de Rin dejaban un rastro de polvo que comenzaba a nublar la vista de Makoto, él en un movimiento desesperado, se lanzó sobre Rin, tirándolo al suelo en un golpe sordo, levantando un poco de arena que poco a poco hizo a ambos toser tratando de deshacerse del polvo que aun flotaba en el aire.

Poco tiempo después la arena se comenzó a disipar, despejando al vista, ambos se levantaron del suelo llenos de arena, quedando sentados, uno al lado del otro, mirándose sin decir nada, Rin giro la cabeza amenazando por levantarse, sin embargo Makoto en un movimiento rápido, lo tono del brazo. Sus ojos suplicantes lo miraban rogándole que no se fuera. Pero sabía que Rin no pedirá entender el mensaje como Haru lo haría.

-No… puedo…-La voz temblorosa de Rin delataba las lagrima que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Makoto se sintió mal por su amigo, quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien, pero conocía el carácter de Rin, y sabía no quería nada fácil. Sin más Makoto lo soltó lentamente y se sentó mirando hacia los juegos que se encontraban el área, la sombra del árbol en el que estaban sentados.

"Si no le digo algo ahora, después será imposible."

-Sabes, aunque no lo creas, siempre quise volverte a ver. Desde poco antes de la graduación, no pude vete. Y… menos con esta situación.-Makoto vio de reojo los cabellos de Rin como se dejaban llevar por el viento. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en los labios de Makoto mientras no quitaba su vista de él.-Yo… también tengo algo por el que sentirme culpable…-Makoto miro los ojos de Rin, rojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, sin embargo la confusión en ellos estaba presente, no sabía de lo que hablaba, Makoto lo sabía.

-¿Huh? ¿Culpable tú? No trate de hacerme sentir bien… estoy consciente de lo que hice…

-Te equivocas, yo… de igual manera, hubo un momento en el que no me importaba nuestra amistad…-Makoto se detuvo un momento, para seguir observando a la reacción de Rin.-Yo, he amado a Haru desde hace muchos años, y siempre me había conformado a tenerlo a mi lado como mi mejor amigo… cuando tú me dijiste abiertamente que lo amabas… sentí miedo, pero me dio el valor para pelear por él.

-Pero quise llevarlo conmigo a Australia…-Miro como Rin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, en sus ojos parecía que una parte de él se culpaba por lo que había dicho, pero otra se sentía aliviada, de poder hablar con él.

-Lo sé… y sé… que lo besaste…-Notó como Rin se sobresaltó un momento al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, Makoto se preocupó y sentía que había cometido un error al mencionarlo, arqueo las cejas preocupado y pensó rápidamente una manera de remediarlo.-Pero… Kisumi me daba esperanzas… y supe que gracias a él y a ti… aunque no lo creas, el haber ayudado a que Haru se reuniera conmigo en Tokio, eso significo mucho para mí, porque Haru me explico lo sucedido. Sé que no pueden ser mucho de ayuda mis palabras, pero, nunca te guarde rencor, y si hubiera perdido tu amistad, sería una perdida muy grande.-Makoto, se levantó lentamente sacudiendo de sus pantalones azules, l arena que tenía, esperaba una respuesta, el silencio que solo era llenado por el trinar de las aves. Agacho ligeramente la cabeza y dio un paso vacilante decidido a marcharse, sentía que lo que había hecho y la espera había sido en vano.

-Makoto, espera.-La voz de Rin lo detuvo, sorprendido giro la cabeza y lentamente Rin se levantaba de su lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Rin se abalanzo sobre Makoto, lo abrazo con fuerza sobre los hombros y comenzó a llorar. Makoto sonrió y lo abrazo con la misma fuerza.-Perdóname…-Los sollozos brotaban torpemente al igual que sus palabras, Makoto sólo sonreía y lo seguía abrazando sin soltarlo.

-No te preocupes, todo está olvidado.-Era verdad, todo había sido dejado en el pasado, esa era la promesa que se había hecho así mismo, el primer día que había tenido a Haru en sus brazos.


	4. Enfrentamientos

**(Parte 2)**

 **Enfrentamiento 2:**

 ****Delfín vs Tiburón****

 _ **(Segunda parte... me gusto como me divertí al escribir este capitulo, ya que ademas de la situación tan intensa que se muestra, salen a la luz algunas cositas (:3). Bueno la verdad no creí que la situación llegaría a este punto pero ayudo mucho a desenredar un poco el lío de nuestros protagonistas... espero les guste y de igual manera espero sus opiniones sobre el capitulo... ¡disfrútenlo!)**_

Su respiración, se agitaba cada vez más. Haru corría con demasiada prisa mientras trataba de esquivar a la gente que estaba caminando por las cálidas calles.

" _-¿Rin… eres tú?-Haru escuchaba como la voz de Makoto se llenaba de emoción al ver a Rin, Haru miro de reojo al escuchar la voz de Makoto, y de inmediato miro a Rin, sabía de la gran cantidad de emociones que Makoto estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Su vista no se separaba de Rin, podía ver la cara de arrepentimiento y sorpresa que mostraban sus ojos y sus facciones. De repente, miro como Makoto había borrado de su rostro su sonrisa y su voz balbuceaba tímidamente palabras que no podían salir de sus labios, no obstante, regresó su mirada al rostro de Rin. Lo veía asustado, preocupado, su emociones no podía evitar reflejarse en su rostro pálido resaltando sus ojos rojos y su expresión de arrepentimiento. De repente notó como Rin retrocedió un paso, solo podía percibir la mirada de Rin sobre él y en Makoto, Nagisa y Rei parecían confundidos, parecía que no sabían que era lo que pasaba entre ellos. Haru recordó que en ningún momento habían informado de toda la situación a ellos, todo el tiempo los habían mantenido al margen; sin tomar en cuenta que era evidente; ya que podía sentir la tensión de la situación, parecía que si alguno de ellos dijera una palabra o hiciera un leve movimiento, todo se iría a la basura, convirtiéndose en un total y desastroso escándalo. De repente Rin pareció reaccionar, eso capto la atención de Haru y para verlo presionaba sus dientes, y su puño como si fuera a soltar un golpe. De repente, Rin retrocedió un paso más, para girar de prisa comenzando a correr con el afán de huir. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras notaba como Rin se alejaba a toda velocidad._

" _-¡Rin, espera!-Escucho como la voz de Makoto lo llamaba mientras Haru giro con los ojos como platos al ver como Makoto casi de inmediato salió disparado detrás de Rin._

" _-¡Makoto, espera!-La voz de Haru no pudo detenerlo. Solo pudo ver la figura de Makoto alejándose detrás de Rin. No tenía tiempo de entender lo que pasaba, tenía que alcanzarlo, soltó de sin pensarlo la paleta helada junto con la que Makoto había dejado caer en la calle al ver a Rin. Nagisa y Rei solo quedaron como espectadores ante lo sucedido sin entender absolutamente nada."_

"¿A dónde fueron?" Haru seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras trataba encontrar a Makoto que había ido tras de Rin. Miraba por las calles que conforme el paso del poco tiempo, se habían llenado de más gente. Haru miraba de un lado a otro, estaba desesperado por encontrarlos. Se detuvo un momento girando a todos los lados sin encontrar ningún rastro de ellos. Reviso con pesimismo sus bolsillos, trataba de encontrar su móvil, sin embargo como era su costumbre lo había dejado en su casa junto con el equipaje de Makoto y el suyo. Haru continuo corriendo mientras la gente en las calles aumentaba dificultando su avance, estaba desesperado, mientras seguía mirando a los lados, cuando de repente sintió como había chocado contra la espalda de una persona.

-Lo siento.-Haru comento al ver al chico de cabello marrón, en ese instante, el chico giró lentamente, y los profundos ojos agua estaban llenos de molestia y confusión combinadas en ellos. Haru se quedó sorprendido al ver ese rostro tan familiar.

-Nanase… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Haru escucho como el chico frente de él nombraba su apellido con cierto desprecio. Sus ojos azules se abrieron para luego encerrarse con cierta hostilidad, su mirada apuntaba hacia la alta estatura de los ojos agua. La desesperación comenzó aumentar al verlo; estar buscando a Makoto y Rin, y tener que encontrarse con Sousuke en medio de esa situación. Sentía que todo se había complicado y ahora con más razón debía encontrarlos antes que Sousuke.

-Yamazaki, eso no es asunto…-

-Haru-senpai…-Los gritos que provenían a lo lejos detrás de él lo interrumpieron, Haru giro por un momento mientras miraba a Rei y Nagisa acercarse a toda prisa donde estaban ellos parados. Casi de inmediato llegaron donde se encontraba con Sousuke. Haru solo giro su cabeza tratando de evitar contacto visual con Sousuke. Eso lo preocupaba más, mientras más tiempo perdía estando parado más difícil le seria encontrar a Makoto.

-Hola Sou-chan-Saludaba Nagisa a al llegar a su lado, acercándose para entablar conversación, Haru decidió ignorarlo y buscar el momento de escaparse de ellos para continuar su búsqueda. Sin que lo notara Rei, se acercó a Haru para tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba con sus amigos.

-Haru-senpai…-Haru apreció como la voz de Rei se volvía un poco tímida, miro con discreción el rostro de Rei, mientras este se acomodaba con cuidado sus anteojo.-Debemos alcanzar a Makoto-senpai…-Haru abrió sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Rei, no tenía cabeza para poder decir algo para simular.-No te preocupes, no diré nada, entiendo que por algo tú y Makoto-senpai, nos mantuvieron al margen de esto, no te preguntes como me di cuenta, eso no importa ahora…

-Rei-chan, debemos alcanzar a Rin-chan y Mako-chan…-Haru miro a Sousuke con atención al escuchar las palabras insistentes de Nagisa, había notado un interés muy fuerte al escucharlo, el miedo ahora era el que se adueñaba de él, no sabía con exactitud las intenciones que tenía, ya que su desconfianza creció cuando Sousuke había besado a Makoto en el paso. Pero ahora, además de su mejor amigo, él era su amante y así como no dejaría que Kisumi lo alejara de él, menos lo dejaría que Sousuke lo hiciera.

-¿Alcanzarlos? ¿De qué hablas?-Cuestionó Sousuke al escuchar a Nagisa, Haru notó la desesperación en sus ojos, mientras Nagisa confundido no podía responder-¿Por dónde se fueron?-Sousuke miro por un segundo los ojos rosas de Nagisa. Viendo que no tendría respuesta, girándose y comenzar a correr. De repente Haru comenzó a perseguir a Sousuke. Casi en la siguiente calle, Sousuke doblo la esquina y Haru casi detrás de él pisándole los talones, sin embargo al doblar la esquina tan de repente, derrapo provocando un leve chirrido y que casi se cayera al suelo por la velocidad en la que iba corriendo; pero afortunadamente logró mantenerse de pie y tratando de acelerar.

-¡Yamazaki detente!-Haru grito para detener a Sousuke que no detuvo su carrera, al contrario, parecía que Sousuke había acelerado más, dejándolo un poco más atrás. El largo callejón estaba vacío, lo que les permitía correr sin el exceso de gente que les impedía avanzar.

"Él puede saber dónde están." Pensó con molestia mientras admitía no le quedaba otra opción que ver la fuerte espalda de Sousuke enfrente de él para llegar donde posiblemente se encontraban. Haru sabía que si estuviera persiguiendo a Makoto sabría dónde ir, sabría donde se refugiaría, sin embargo se trataba de Rin, era por él porque comenzó la locura de la carrera. Pero en el fondo le molestaba tener que depender de Sousuke para encontrar a Makoto y Rin. Desde muy pequeños, Haru siempre había tenido sus diferencias con Sousuke debido a Rin. Era notorio toda la sobreprotección con la que lo cuidaba. De cierta forma entendía lo que le sucedía, Makoto siempre se refugiaba o se aferraba a él, sabía que estaba asustado; cuando habían ido practicar a una isla, estaba demasiado preocupado por él aunque Makoto trataba de disimular su miedo al enfrentarse a su más grande temor. Aunque no hiciera diferencia alguna, se sentía bien por saber que de alguna manera lo ayudaba. Eso era lo que entendía, podía ver la disposición de Sousuke siempre presente de proteger a Rin. Al darse cuenta habían salido del callejón y llegando justo por un parque, no tardaron mucho en llegar, casi de inmediato entraron en el parque, acercándose a los juegos para niños, desde su posición Haru percibió la cabellera roja, que era casi cubierta por los fuertes hombros del chico de cabello verde olivo, podía ver que poco a poco se separaban. Sousuke, a unos escasos metros se congeló por un segundo.

Sin darse cuenta, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Haru vio cómo, casi corriendo, Sousuke se acercó a ellos, e interponiéndose entre Makoto y Rin, caminando amenazante acorraló a Makoto poniéndolo a entre su cuerpo y un árbol cercano, mirándolo frente a frente con rabia, parecía acercarse con el mismo sigilo de un depredador acorralando a su presa, antes de atacarla. -¿Qué le hiciste?-

-…-Haru desde su posición podía ver que Makoto estaba confundido, no sabía que había sucedido y no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar ante las preguntas de Sousuke. Haru dio su último esfuerzo y corrió hacia donde se estaba produciendo la escena, en un movimiento hábil, interfirió metiéndose entre ellos, protegiendo a Makoto con la mirada furiosa puesta en Sousuke, alzando la mirada para poder alcanzar la mirada de él, en realidad Haru estaba molesto. Por una milésima de segundo Haru había traído del pasado un amargo recuerdo. Verse en esa situación le molestaba aún más. Recordar como el mismo Sousuke le había pedido, más bien exigido, que no se interpusiera en el camino de Rin. -No te metas con Makoto, de nuevo.-Haru decía con la misma mirada inexpresiva, pero a la vez amenazante, que Sousuke también le dedicaba en un rostro casi frío.

-Sousuke…- Haru escucho como Rin llamaba a Sousuke con el pánico reflejado en su voz, Rin trato de interponerse para poder separar lo que podría terminar en una pelea. –Vámonos.-Suplicaba para irse, Haru escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que se había acercado a ver la escena preocupada al ver la situación. Con esfuerzo Rin comenzó a alejarse con Sousuke hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Haru a la defensiva, hasta que ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

-Vamos a casa-Contestó a la súplica silenciosa de Makoto, comenzando a caminar ambos habían guardado silencio en todo el camino a casa de Haru, donde habían decidido quedarse.

Haru abrió la puerta de la casa y entró continuando en silencio. Sabía que Makoto estaba detrás de él, escucho como la puerta se cerró cuando de la nada, un par de brazos, aún temblorosos, rodearon su cintura, sintió como Makoto recargaba con delicadeza su cabeza en su hombro derecho, sólo podía ver sus cabellos verdes. No podía ver su rostro pero podía suponer lo que le sucedía en su interior.

-Lo siento. No debí… seguirlo.-

-Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-

-Pero… lo sucedido con Sousuke…-Haru se giró y tomándolo del rostro lo besó para silenciarlo. Tenía la urgencia de sentirse seguro. Se alegraba al sentir que Makoto respondía a su ardiente beso. Ya no podía esperar a llegar a su habitación, ni siquiera alejarse de la entrada.

Haru se estremeció al sentir las manos de Makoto acariciando y buscando su piel por debajo de su ropa interior. Mientras se dejaba llevar por el roce de los labios de Makoto por su cuello, poco a poco comprendía. Sabía que ahora, él y Rin tenían algo más en común ademas de su pasión por nadar. Ambos defendían lo que amaban, no tenían necesidad de que se lo pidieran. Estaban dispuestos a dar todo con tal de protegerlos, de esa manera, mientras Makoto desnudaba, acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo, por fin podía comprender lo que había orillado a Rin de interponerse entre él y Sousuke. Sólo entendía, lo que únicamente una persona perdidamente enamorada, como él y como Rin, podían hacer por el amor de su vida.


	5. Irracional

**_(Después de leer y corregir me impacte al ver como se  
_** ** _fueron dando las cosas, hice comentarios a mi hermanos de los que sucedía y  
llegó a la conclusión que a veces me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes :v, le dije que  
únicamente quería que Sousuke se comiera de nuevo a Rin :3.  
Por otro lado, les tengo una sorpresa ya que alguien esta de regreso y Sousuke y Rin  
nos dirán algo que cambiara el curso de la historia... bueno ya no les cuento mas y espero les guste n.n)_**

Los pasos de Rin eran demasiado rápidos, casi daba la apariencia que estaba corriendo. Los recuerdos frescos de lo sucedido se avivaban en su mente, lo mantenía demasiado distraído al punto de no notaba que el cielo había comenzado a nublarse. Estaba un poco tranquilo lo que había por la charla tan sincera que había tenido con Makoto en especial que había logrado que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran, una parte del gran peso que sentía en su corazón, por fin se había disipado. No obstante…

-Ya puedes irte… Sousuke.-La voz de Rin traba de mostrar indiferencia al dirigirse hacia Sousuke que le seguía de cerca, podía sentir su mirada sobre su espalda, esa era la causa de su nerviosismo, que no se borraba del todo. Lo que había sucedido lo había dejado muy confundido. En un momento, había arreglado la situación con Makoto, terminando en un emotivo abrazo, al punto que sus lágrimas se desbordaron sin control, y en otro, estaba asustado, mientras contemplaba la fuerte espalda de Sousuke, los ojos asustados y confundidos de Makoto y la furia marcada en la mirada azul de Haru.

-No puedo. Quiero asegurarme que estas bien.-La voz serena de Sousuke se escuchaba a sus espaldas, Rin inconsciente se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de él. Casi de inmediato se giró y dando un paso hacia Sousuke, tomo su chaqueta negra entre sus puños y lo miro con sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

-¿Te preocupa que este bien?-Su mirada molesta se clavaba en los ojos agua de Sousuke mientras lo acorralaba contra una pared cercana, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había visto en esos serenos ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado frente a frente con él de esa manera, ahora en su interior sentía como lentamente su seguridad desaparecía. Pero debía mantenerse firme.-Entonces, ¿por qué actuaste de esa manera con Makoto?

-Creí que te había lastimado.- Miro su expresión sorprendida, casi de inmediato percibió como Sousuke entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada afligida; mientras fruncía el ceño. –No pensé en cuando te vi llorar.- Quería dejar de mirarlo, sin embargo no dejaba de ver su mirada agua, se perdía en esas aguas tranquilas que parecían mares llenos de tranquilidad, y que antes en el pasado, los había visto con una sensación demasiada intensa, que inevitablemente reaccionó sorprendiéndose por el estremecimiento en todos su cuerpo, inconscientemente su corazón palpito al escuchar sus palabras, su corazón se llenaba de alegría, que se reflejaba en el estremecer de su cuerpo y el ligero color rosado de su mejillas. Poco a poco sus puños comenzaron a soltar, girando su rostro al sentir como ese ligero rubor se apoderaba de este.

-Sólo… arreglábamos un malentendido, eso es todo.-Rin sólo contesto para girarse y comenzar a caminar, su mente aún estaba distraída, tratando de volver en sí. Únicamente se dedicó a seguir caminando. Bruscamente frenó sus pasos para girar la cabeza, mirando a Sousuke parado en medio de la calle. Frunció el ceño, girándose, intento de ignorarlo dando un paso hacia adelante; soltó un fuerte suspiro.-Sousuke… ¿puedes… venir a mi casa?

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su casa, su corazón latía demasiado intranquilo, quería evadir la situación y retractarse para que no se quedarse con él en su casa. En su interior sabía que podía aclarar las cosas con él, la situación que se había presentado con Makoto le había dado el valor para poder solucionar todo con Sousuke. Quería su perdón por el daño que le había hecho, sentía que si al menos podía conseguir eso, podría estar tranquilo saber que era feliz con Gou; aun así la sola idea lo lastimaba, pero era su realidad en el presente.

-Pasa.-Mencionaba Rin mientras entraba en el interior, con cuidado se quitaba su tenis, dejándolos en el _genkan_ , para dar un gran paso hacia el pasillo de la entrada. Había tenido un día muy agotador, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un baño caliente y dormir en su cama. El hecho de no haber podido dormir bien, la noche anterior lo tenía muy agotado; lo único bueno que le había dejado era una gran tranquilidad.-Estoy en casa.-Rin saludo sin recibir respuesta, camino por el pasillo buscando a su hermana. De repente su móvil sonó, sin dudarlo lo saco y comenzó a leer el mensaje que había recibido.

" _Nisan:_

" _Estaré terminando un proyecto escolar en casa de una compañera de clases. Además creo que terminaremos hasta muy tarde y me quedare a dormiré en su casa esta noche_

" _Gou."_

Rin se sorprendió al ver el mensaje de su hermana, de alguna manera se había preparado para volver a verlos juntos como el día anterior. Debía hablar con Sousuke, sin embargo no estaba listo para estar a solas con él demasiado tiempo. Su nerviosismo aumentaba aún más sin que fuera capaz de controlarlo. Había llevado a la pareja de su hermana a su casa, y casi inmediatamente ella misma le dice que no estará en casa hasta el día siguiente. "Esto debe ser una broma." Pensó confundido y mucho más nervioso.

-Rin, ¿sucede algo?-La voz de Sousuke resonó en el pasillo junto con sus sigilosas pisadas. Rin se agitó mientras se le erizaba toda su piel estaba demasiado nervioso como para parecer calmado.

-Nada, sólo era un mensaje de Gou…-De repente un relámpago ilumino el cielo, a pesar que aún era de día, la lluvia había arremetido con furia, Sousuke y Rin corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Se acercaron con prisa. Rin miró a través de esta, podía ver el cielo lleno de nubes negras y la frenética lluvia que las acompañaba. –Tch, parece que se trata de una tormenta.-Rin se giró para mirar a Sousuke que para su sorpresa, estaba justo detrás de él, a un par de pasos de distancia, sus ojos agua de nuevo estaban clavados en los suyos, sin la habitual expresión en ellos, parecía que trataba de decirle algo importante. Trago saliva tratando de que la poca razón que le quedaba, no abandonara su cabeza, lentamente sin pensarlo comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hacia él, sus ojos se posaron sobre los labios de Sousuke, quería besar de nuevo esos labios, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que los había probado por última vez, casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro. Sin previo aviso, un trueno se escuchó agitando su razón, y abriendo los ojos repentinamente para alejarse, mientras giraba su cabeza.-Lo siento, necesito ir al baño…-logro zafarse de los brazos de Sousuke que lo habían rodeado por la cintura.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la cocina tratando de mostrar la calma, cruzó el pasillo con rapidez para poder abrir la puerta a toda prisa, se metió en el baño y con la misma urgencia cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recargo sobre la puerta, mientras presionaba con fuerza sus afilados dientes ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Ese día en especial parecía que su racionalidad decidiera abandonarlo del todo para que cometiera esa clase de impulsos, los cuales jamás en su juicio haría. Su falta de sueño, su recién reencuentro, la manera en que Sousuke intentó protegerlo, la ausencia de Gou y la inevitable compañía lo hacía muy vulnerable. En el pasado habría aprovechado al cien por ciento esta clase de oportunidades, sin embargo había entendido que forzar a una persona había lastimado a muchas otras. Si lo hacía, aunque sus sentimientos fueran sinceros en esta ocasión, no podía seguir. Lastimaría a su hermana y a Sousuke, sobre todo a él y ya no podría cargar con esa culpa. Dio un fuerte suspiro, se acercó al grifo y lo abrió dejando el agua correr. Tomando un poco sobre sus manos para inclinarse y lavarse en la cara. Tomando una toalla limpia se secó el rostro mientras se miraba al espejo, podía ver con claridad lo pálido de su rostro que resaltaban más las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus rojos ojos, que seguían irritados, ahora causados por la fatiga. Suspiro mientras se disponía a salir, de repente otro estruendoso trueno se escuchó en el exterior, y casi de inmediato logro que se las luces de toda la casa se apagaran.

-¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando!-Rin soltó un fuerte golpe con el puño contra el lavabo mientras maldecía ruidosamente. Los acontecimientos de su segundo día de regreso, y ya le había tocado pasar por tanto. A ciegas, salió del baño mientras se guiaba torpemente por el pasillo tocando con las yemas de los dedos las paredes, sin más llegó a la cocina que estaba débilmente iluminada con la luz de las velas, su dorado resplandor daba un toque interesante a la habitación. Con la tenue luz podía ver el rostro concentrado de Sousuke frente a la estufa friendo algo en una sartén, el delicado aroma de la carne había llegado a donde Rin observaba con curiosidad. En un instante vigilaba y volteaba la carne y en otro el arroz frito. Se acercó, lentamente hechizado por el olor de la carne.- ¿Qué haces?

Sousuke lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía revolviendo el arroz, que liberaba al mismo tiempo el delicioso aroma.-Me tome la libertad de cocinar. Apuesto que no haz comido nada durante el día, ¿cierto?-La voz de Sousuke parecía más amable de lo normal mientras dibujaba una sonrisa la cual Rin vio frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirándolo con cautela.

-…-Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago contestó la pregunta, impidiendo que diera una negativa al interrogatorio de Sousuke desvaneciendo su ceño fruncido y sonrojándose. Quedándose sin más alternativa que aceptar.

-¿Todo está bien? Tardaste mucho en el baño-La voz de Sousuke se escuchó mientras el con cuidado revolvía cuidadosamente el arroz. Rin no sabía que contestar, sólo miraba a Sousuke mientras se sonrojaba, casi de inmediato giro su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de no evidenciarse, se sentía alterado. Las circunstancias y demás situaciones lo tenían en ese estado, el hecho que ambos estaban a solas en su casa, en medio de una tormenta y casi envueltos por la obscuridad que se disolvía lentamente por la escasa luz de las velas.-No importa. Vamos a comer.-

Rin volvió en si para mirar dos platos servidos con carne asada y arroz. Su estómago volvió a gruñir mientras se acercaba percibiendo en el aire el delicioso olor. Sousuke sonrió y con mucho cuidado coloco la comida en el comedor. Uno frente al otro. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, Rin evitaba a toda costa mirar a Sousuke, tenía su mirada en su comida mientras la engullía lentamente. Se sentía incómodo, el silencio parecía que era diluido, únicamente por el repicar de la lluvia sobre el suelo y sobre los techos. Parecía que poco a poco Rin se desesperaba por el incómodo silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Las circunstancias en la que se habían alejado no eran las mejores, no obstante, ese molesto silencio era peor aún.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Australia?- La voz de Sousuke, se escuchaba demasiado curiosa pero parecía que trataba da escucharse indiferente. Rin se asombró, con el repentino interés de Sousuke sobre su entrenamiento, pero comenzando a contarle detalle a detalle, los programas de entrenamiento, el régimen que tenía así como cada día intentaba superarse a sí mismo. También le contaba de los lugares que visitaba. De las tardes que miraba a lo lejos, los tonos rojizos, rosados y anaranjados de los colores del cielo entremezclados, que contrastaba con las pálidas paredes de la Casa de Ópera de Sydney, iluminadas por los reflectores; dando como resultado, en el mismo mar que la rodeaba parecía un espejo reflejando los tonos rojizos del cielo. Rin no había percibido el momento en el que habían comenzado a tener una conversación tan amena, entre contando las experiencias al otro y de las inevitables risas, su corazón estaba feliz, nada le importaba en ese momento. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y parecía que Rin que había olvidado por un momento sus errores.

* * *

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y sólo la pequeña vela en el comedor casi llegaba a extinguirse debido a su tamaño. Rin giro la cabeza mirando que la noche había caído llena de nubes negras, y que seguían parecía no cesaría de llover. Miro a Sousuke que lo miraba con interrogantes y con confesiones que no eran pronunciadas. La luz ilumino de repente la habitación, sus ojos se cerraron de repente a la inesperada luz, Rin se cubrió los ojos y ruidosamente se levantó del comedor, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la luz en el exterior la tormenta parecía no parar, miro en el reloj de la pared. Ya era muy tarde, miro por la ventana quería ver si la lluvia pero esta parecía no querer detenerse.

-Es tarde, sería mejor que…-Rin se interrumpió al ver el reflejo de Sousuke en la ventana, nuevamente estaba detrás suyo, su piel se estremeció al verlo, ese mismo estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Se giró evitando mirarlo para salir al pasillo sin decir nada.-Sígueme-dijo antes comenzar a caminar en el pasillo, escucho las pisadas ligeras de Sousuke que lo seguían, sin embargo no se detuvo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, para dirigirse sin parar por el pasillo llegando a una de las puertas.-Espérame un momento.-Rin entró en su habitación, entrando encendió la luz, se dirigió a su armario tomando algunas cosas salió tranquilamente. Estando frente a Sousuke le lanzo una toalla que aterrizó en su cara, mientras el caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al baño.

-Rin…-

-Pasaras la noche aquí… no puedes irte en medio de esta tormenta.-Le dijo con un gesto un poco indiferente, sabía que en parte era verdad, no obstante, ya no podía soportar lo que sentía, mucho menos al tenerlo tan cerca. Desde que había partido a Australia, se había ido con un enorme vació, el cual había comenzado a cavarse en su pecho poco a poco, desde que se había alejado de Sousuke debido al beso que le había dado a Makoto. Por un tiempo, él seguía pensando que Makoto había sido en parte responsable, sin embargo, sabía que no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Si ese fuera el caso, en el fondo estaba consciente que lo había obligado… Ahora era la pareja de su hermana, pero, ahora estaban solos, aislados por una tormenta con sus emociones fuera de control y con su razón disipada; ese vacío hacia que en él surgiera el deseo de entregarse por tercera vez a Sousuke, mientras aumentaba su desesperación, ya que habían sucedido tantas cosas en un solo día, que sentía que todo era posible, y estaba ansioso que así fuera.


	6. Crónica de un corazón roto

_**(Hola n.n/  
Pasó mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic  
ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho, ya que es bueno usar  
le emoción exacta en la parte exacta de la historia exacta,  
¿no creen?  
Bueno les dejo este capitulo que espero que disfruten n.n/)**_

Sus lentos pasos seguían de cerca los pasos de Rin por el largo pasillo con la toalla blanca en mano. El parecía algo sorprendido por la reacción de Rin ante la situación, aunque casi no le había dado oportunidad de acercársele notó que él no era el mismo de siempre.

─Espérame en mi habitación.─ La voz fría, pero a la vez nerviosa de Rin le ordenaba unos pasos delante de él, mientras no detenía su avance.

Sousuke frenó mirando como la espalda de Rin se alejaba de él, con el sonido de sus pisadas casi cubiertos por los truenos y el repicar de la lluvia sobre el techo de la casa. Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza mientras, obedientemente se giró y retrocedió despacio, los pocos pasos que se había alejado de la habitación de Rin. Abrió la puerta con duda, a pesar de que Rin le había dicho que se quedara a pasar la noche, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Con sumo cuidado entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes negras a través de la gran ventana de ésta, camino con duda.

Poso sus ojos agua en la cama de Rin. Miraba con aflicción la palidez de la gruesa manta azul, perfectamente puesta sobre su cama; Sousuke acercó su mano lentamente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Rin habían estado solos en ese mismo lugar. Se sentó sobre ésta y giro su cabeza para mirar la blanca y esponjada almohada de la cama, sus ojos parecían estar mirando a la nada. Soltó inconscientemente la toalla, dejándola en su regazo para acariciar delicadamente la sedosa tela clara, así poco a poco los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

Se preguntaba así mismo como había podido soportar tanta espera.

Su mente se confundía si debía actuar, momentos atrás había intentado acercarse a Rin y él lo parecía rechazarlo, por otro lado ese Rin no era el que siempre era, estaba actuando diferente, sabía que estaba actuando irracionalmente, con desesperanza, retiro su mano de la manta y cubrió su cara tratando de recuperar un poco la cordura. Parecía que sus propios deseos le hacían pensar que Rin actuaba completamente extraño, como si estuviera luchando contra algo que él no alcanzaba a ver, asimismo parecía que él también sentía ese mismo deseo; no obstante, había notado la renuencia de él a acercársele desde se habían reencontrado. El día anterior había vuelto a ver _esa_ expresión, verlo parado en la entrada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la confusión en sus ojos, tratando de entender la situación, ser sorprendido mientras abrazaba a Gou, estaba más que consciente, de lo que había hecho revivir a Rin.

Ahora su deseo y su razón estaban peleando, porque sabía que las cosas eran muy diferentes a como lo habían sido aquella última noche, había pasado poco más de un año y ahora la irónica vida había puesto a ambos en una situación similar pero no en los mismo términos.

" _Sus ojos evitaban todo contacto con los suyos. Sousuke intentaba encontrar con demasiada insistencia la mirada de Rin, no podía evitar mirarlo con desconcierto, mientras miraba lo nervioso que se encontraba. Hasta que por fin logro capturar la mirada de Rin, por un instante. De una manera, Sousuke parecía comprender el motivo de esa embarazosa situación. Estaban solos, en su habitación, mirándose el uno al otro, como si estuvieran vigilando los movimientos del otro. Gou no se encontraba en casa, cuya razón era desconocía para él. Sousuke estaba un tanto sorprendido por la situación. Era la primera vez en semanas, en que Rin lo miraba de frente y le volvía a hablar desde aquel incidente con Makoto. Entornó los ojos y lo miro como si con la confusión en sus ojos pudieran gesticular las interminables preguntas que tenía en mente._

" _Rin lentamente giro su cabeza, la sorpresa se mezcló con la confusión en Sousuke. Centro su mirada agua a la aparentemente sonrojada cara de Rin, que se giraba para evadir la fuerza de sus ojos, a la vez que sus manos se movían nerviosamente. Sousuke quiso acercarse, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso._

"─ _Gracias por venir, Sousuke.─ Contestaba Rin, que después de un fuerte suspiro lo miro directamente a los ojos. Parecía que se encontraba reuniendo el valor para poder decir algo._

"─ _Rin…─_

"─ _Sousuke, por favor esto… es importante. Yo… me iré a Australia mañana mismo, y no quería irme sin… disculparme, especialmente contigo.─ La voz de Rin se quebró con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero en su interior había algo que le intrigaba, mirar cómo se mostraba tan vulnerable, le dolía demasiado, pero aún tenía preguntas que tenía que hacer._

"─ _Nanase… ¿él irá contigo?─Sus labios habían podido a penas articular esas palabras que no salían de su mente, tratando de controlar el infierno que lo consumía en su alma._

"─ _N─no, él y yo tomaremos caminos diferentes…─Sousuke miro con desconcierto la triste sonrisa que mostraba bajo un rostro lloroso, sin poder contenerse, Sousuke se acercó con destreza y tomo su rostro delicadamente para acercar sus labios a los suyos. Los deseaba con tanta fuerza que se había olvidado por completo de la situación y de las palabras de Rin._

"─ _Ngh…─En la cara de Sousuke el dolor era expresado por una mueca, y las manos de Rin se encontraban presionando fuertemente sus hombros mientras sentía como intentaba alejarlo, casi de inmediato sintió como Rin soltó sus hombros, dando un ligero empujón en un momento de impulso, para alejándose de él. Sousuke vislumbraba la preocupación al ver Rin de esa manera, sin importarle el ligero dolor de hombro, se acercó de prisa y le dio un cálido abrazo que rodeaba su cintura y una mano sostenía su cabeza contra su pecho que cubría su rostro mientras sentía como sus lágrimas empapaban su ropa. Poco a poco Rin paraba de llorar, Sousuke solo escuchaba como sus sollozos poco a poco se detenían, su corazón estaba intranquilo, verlo llorar lo destrozaba y su único remedio era consolarlo para que dejará de llorar._

" _Sousuke percibió como el llanto de Rin había cesado por completo, bajó la mirada para tratar de ver el rostro, pudiendo solo ver el rojo de sus cabellos, paulatinamente observó que se movía con titubeos. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Sintió su aliento rozando sus labios, su corazón brinco y comenzó a correr acelerado, de repente sintió como los labios de Rin tocaban los suyos. Sus movimientos lentos, tímidos y ansiosos, hicieron que Sousuke soltara sus brazos liberando a Rin._

" _Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus labios, para sentir como con sus brazos libres lo acercaba más a él, y en ese cálido beso Sousuke cerró los ojos, respondió el beso con la pasión que lo consumía en sus adentros. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que habían estado en circunstancias tan íntimas. Sousuke aún se encontraba sorprendido mientras con los ojos cerrados seguía correspondiendo el beso de Rin mientras sentía como él, comenzaba a juguetear con su lengua, guiándolo con la suya._

" _Sus brazos comenzaban a ceñir a la cintura de Rin, para luego descender con cuidado, para no asustarlo. Temía que reaccionara y desistiera, después de ver tan adorable acto de seducción, que había logrado su objetivo. Tomando el borde de su playera, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar mientras rozaba con estos la piel tibia de Rin, que comenzaba a temblar a su contacto. Un ligero dolor, lo molesto en el labio inferior, mientras Rin que parecía inconsciente de lo que lo que estaba haciendo, lo había mordido suavemente en su labio con sus dientes puntiagudos, estremeciendo su cuerpo con fuerza haciéndole perder todo rastro de sensatez. Sin pensarlo, empujo a Rin hacia la cama que estaba justo detrás ellos, cayendo encima de él y comenzando a lamer con lujuria su cuello, mientras sus manos hábiles comenzaban a recorrer ávidamente cada centímetros de su cuerpo, como su estuviera tratando de reconocerlo, y de recordarle que sus manos ya conocían la sensación de su piel, de la que no había tocado por mucho tiempo, mientras lentamente lo desnudaba dejándolo a su completa merced. Sousuke bajo sus labios besando y lamiendo el pecho de Rin, sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo. Una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia su pantalón, que ávidamente comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de él mientras deslizaba con habilidad sus dedos en su piel. Casi de inmediato los labios que devoraban la piel de Rin que temblaba sin señal de detenerse._

─ _Aaah.─ Sousuke sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar el gemido de Rin cuando su boca alcanzó sus pezones dándoles un ligero mordisco. Al mismo tiempo, sentía como las tímidas manos de Rin se movían rozando su piel debajo de su ropa, que hacia un claro esfuerza en deshacerse de su ropa. Sousuke sin inmutarse, se levantó sentándose sobre las caderas de Rin para que un movimiento rápido levantara los brazos y comenzara a quitarse hábilmente su playera dejándola tirada en el piso, y veía fascinado, como Rin simultáneamente y con una sensualidad de la que parecía totalmente inconsciente, hacia lo mismo. Sousuke se acercó desesperadamente a besar de nuevo sus labios con una pasión que había sido liberada inesperadamente después de un largo tiempo. Las manos de Sousuke exploraban entre la ropa interior de Rin dejando un rastro de caricias a su paso, la piel de Rin se erizaba bajo su contacto…"_

─…suke… Sousuke…─La repentina voz de Rin lo trajo a la realidad mientras se incorporaba tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. Del cabello de Rin, caían pequeñas gotas de agua, sobre la pequeña toalla negra sobres sus hombros, su pants negros, su única vestimenta.─ Puedes usar el baño.─ Le decía mientras pasaba de largo sin mirarlo, Sousuke comenzó a caminar cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la cama de Rin.

Él sin poner atención del discreto sonido; avanzó hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de él. Sus pasos inseguros caminaban sobre el suelo de madera dirigiéndose al baño. Su lento y titubeante andar lo delataban de su falta de confianza en tremenda situación.

¿En qué momento se había permitido pensar que lo de esa misma noche se repetiría?

Rin lo había lastimado, por segunda vez le había abierto su corazón tan desinteresadamente; esa noche, por segunda vez le había hecho el amor tan apasionadamente como la primera vez en su dormitorio en Samezuka, esa noche donde Rin, le había contestado que lo que había sucedido había sido error, una locura guiada por un beso robado. Sin embargo, esa última noche, y por ende el dolor fue peor que su primera decepción. Era un corazón enamorado, que había sido capaz de perdonar una ofensa, de entregarse de nuevo, completamente en medio de una tormenta, dos personas, una cama y una pasión que nadie podía frenar.

La primera decepción había sido fácil de superar, él lo sabía. La segunda no lo era tanto, más cuando él se obligaba a ser honesto consigo mismo, no quería volver al momento en que en esa mañana despertando del efímero sueño que era su felicidad, despertando en una cama vacía; que solo tenía como compañía una nota de despedida.

No se había dado cuanta en el momento que había entrado al baño, sin esperar se desvistió quitando lentamente uno a una de las prendas, para dejar su escultural y fuerte cuerpo completamente desnudo. Abrió la ducha dejando las líneas de agua recorriendo cada rincón de su estructura.

Reposó sus manos sobre el azulejo de la ducha, mientras el vapor del agua comenzaba llenar la habitación mientras sus ojos cian se entrecerraban por el paso de la cálida agua.

En su mente el rostro lloroso de Gou, llego de repente haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado, verlo bajar de la habitación de Rin y tener que enfrentar la situación él solo. Confesar que amaba a su hermano, decirle que habían dormido juntos dos noches y había sido abandonado, ese era el por qué ella ahora lo acompañaba.

* * *

Minutos después sus pasos se dirigían a la habitación de Rin, vestido con ropas prestadas y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, acompañado con una tranquilidad física y mental, y gotas de agua en su cabello obscuro.

Al abrir la puerta Rin se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su móvil estaba en la cama, ahora se daba cuenta que lo había dejado. Con un poco de duda lo tomo, mirando que tenía mensajes en la bandeja de entrada.

Rin se negaba a mirarlo, mientras la lluvia repicaba en el cristal de la ventana.

─Sólo tengo un futón, puedes pasar la noche ahí─ Sin decir más Rin se dirigió a su cama, moviendo la manta y metiéndose en la cama sin mirarlo y cubriéndose de pies a la cabeza. ─Buenas noches.─

A Sousuke no le quedó más opción de rodear la cama y acostarse en el futón que Rin le había preparado, el frio viento se sentía, y solo pudo dejar su móvil a un lado de su almohada y mirarlo sin intenciones de verificar sus mensajes; segundos después lo tomo y en una ojeada rápida, notó que un mensaje que no había leído había sido abierto.

Lo abrió y leyó tranquilamente en silencio.

" _Sousuke-_

" _¡Vaya tormenta ¿no es así?! Mi vuelo se retrasó y llegare mañana en la noche. Espero puedas ir por mí. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, ya que es mi turno de consolarte, como tú lo hiciste una vez._

" _Nos vemos pronto_

" _Kisumi"_

Frunció el ceño y miro la cama desde el suelo, e inconscientemente un atisbo de confusión le quito el sueño.


	7. Una inesperada alianza

**_(Hola a todas  
Antes que nada les debo una disculpa  
por tardar mucho en actualizarlo, pero al  
igual que el fic de SS que también tengo en curso lo deje  
por algunas circunstancias y en el tiempo que paso  
_** ** _aprendí muchas cosas. También quise usar unos elementos  
que use en el fic anterior de MakoHaru y admito que le dio  
un giro muy interesante -en mi opinión-.  
_** ** _Bueno les dejo esta capitulo y espero les guste.)_**

Caminando a toda prisa, de un lado a otro, arrastrando consigo su maleta, alzaba la vista para tratar de encontrar el rostro de su amigo. A pocos metros de donde él estaba, los cabellos de Sousuke se asomaban entre las personas que seguían caminando por la enorme sala del aeropuerto.

Extendió un brazo agitándolo en el aire, en un intento de llamar su atención. Sousuke elevó levemente las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente, a pesar de las sombras que se dibujaban por debajo de sus ojos cían.

Kisumi frunció el entrecejo, mientras descendía su brazo con lentitud. Sin hacer nada más, sólo miraba como se acercaba con tranquilamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos

—Lamento llegar tarde. —Saludo con un sutil movimiento de su manos después he detenerse a unos centímetros de Kisumi.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. Hice que vinieras por mí. —La respuesta de Kisumi fue casi inmediata, mientras sus labios dibujaban una agradable sonrisa, para luego sustituirla gradualmente por una ceja levantada — ¿Qué sucede?

—Te explico en el camino, ¿nos vamos? —Una respuesta casi evasiva, aunque Sousuke no le había dicho exactamente lo que había pasado, esas palabras, que de algún modo, le habían dicho casi todo. A pesar de eso, aún tenía posibilidades de saber que sucedía. Sabiendo que forzar a que hablará no era una opción, asintió con la cabeza, Sousuke aún con una sonrisa en el rostro se giró dándole la espalda sin mencionar más sobre el tema; comenzó a avanzar siguiendo los pasos de Sousuke hacia salida del aeropuerto, hasta que llegar a su lado, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

* * *

El largo camino a casa de Kisumi, lo llenaban de una amena plática. La mirada comenzaba a brillar, con intensidad, cuando, palabra por palabra, contaba todo lo que había visto, y los lugares que visitaba cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así cómo la vida en la universidad, era diferente a lo que habían vivido antes de que se graduaran. Sousuke sonreía de vez en cuando Kisumi se emocionaba demasiado que parecía llenar las solitarias calles con su entusiasta voz.

Kisumi se quedó en silencio un momento, para observar el rostro de Sousuke que parecía más cansado de lo normal. Sus ojos caídos, se entrecerraban y parecían que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Abrió sus labios sin emitir ni un sonido, presionando sus manos en puños, respirando mientras inflaba su pecho para sacar el aire despacio.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede? —Kisumi soltó su repentina pregunta, mirando las notorias ojeras —Rin regresó de Australia, y pase la noche con en su casa.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —sorprendido quedándose boquiabierto, tratando de reaccionar movió sus labios sin emitir sonido. — ¡¿Eso quieres decir que ustedes dos…?!

—No es lo que te imaginas. —Una singular sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no obstante la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

— ¡¿Entonces?!

—Solamente pase la noche ahí. Es todo. —Desviando la mirada al lado contrario donde Kisumi se encontraba mirándolo, la tensión en su cuerpo era demasiada obvia. Por un instante llegaba a sonar como si lo sometiera a un interrogatorio.

— ¡No tenida idea de que se volvieron a llevarán bien como antes! —Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a Kisumi, para luego cerrarlos y dibujar una débil sonrisa. —Eso es muy bueno.

—No es así. Desde que regresó, busca la manera de evitarme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Han sucedido muchas cosas, desde que estoy de vuelta. —Su respuesta compuesta de un frágil y vulnerable tono provocó un estremeciendo que recorrió la espalda de Kisumi. —Dormí con él en dos ocasiones, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Robarle un beso justo después de saber que vería a Nanase. Forzar a Makoto enfrente de él, para provocar una reacción de su parte. Lo único que he hecho es alejarlo.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dormiste otra vez con Rin?! —Abriendo los ojos sorprendidos cuestionó a Sousuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima, por una fracción de segundo Kisumi se cubrió la boca con sus manos la notar que había subido su tono de voz. Intentaría hablar de nuevo descubriendo sus labios tratando de moderar el tono. — ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

Sus pasos seguían andando cuando al mismo tiempo Kisumi trataba de entender cuando había sucedido. Las casas del vecindario de Kisumi pasaban una a uno, gracias al a sombro, no se había percatado de que poco a poco se estaban acercando a su destino.

—Un día antes de irse. Me pidió ir a verlo para disculparse. Al preguntarle de Nanase, me dijo que él no iría con él a Australia. Al saberlo, no me pude contener. —Su cortante respuesta se interrumpió mientras su semblante aun no cambiaba. —Cuando desperté, él ya se había marchado. Y encontré una nota donde decía que lo perdonara.

—Sousuke… —Un frágil susurro salió de sus labios mientras no parata la mirada del rostro afligido de Sousuke.

—Gou me encontró saliendo de su habitación. No tuve más opción que confesar lo había estado sucediendo. —Sousuke contaba con una aparente calma la situación. Kisumi sentía como una punzada en su corazón le hacía entender el dolor que Sousuke había sentido por todo ese tiempo, aunque estaba más que consciente que no era más que una pequeña fracción.

Hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa, sentía como la punzada se había convertido en una fuerte opresión en su corazón. No podía apartar su mirada de su amigo en ese momento. Sentía que la culpa también lo invadía al recordar el penoso mensaje que le había enviado la noche anterior. Se preguntaba si de alguna manera lo había ofendido, o como lo había tomado.

—Y ¿cómo reaccionó?

—No muy bien… Yo decidí rendirme. —Sousuke agacho la mirada fijándola en el piso. — Pero no logro mantenerme alejado de él.

— ¡Pero aun puedes estar con él! Si ese día te busco era por algo, Sousuke. —Kisumi refuto las palabras de su amigo con brusquedad, mientras trataba de mantener la voz baja. — ¡Tú y yo conocemos a Rin! Y sabemos cómo puede llegar a actuar. Además si durmió contigo de nuevo, es porque realmente debe sentir algo, ¿no crees? Aún pueden logar ser felices.

—Gou… también quiere que sea feliz… por eso está conmigo ahora.

— ¿G-Gou? Pero… aún amas a Rin, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. . —Carente de toda emoción le contesto. Sousuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón pensativo. —Quiere cumplir su promesa. Y yo no quiero verla llorar.

—P-pero…

—Me tengo que ir. Es mejor que vayas a descansar. —Tras interrumpir sus palabras, Sousuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Agito una mano en el aire sin interrumpir el ritmo de sus pasos.

Kisumi por simple impulso, levantó su mano respondiendo el saludo. Mirando cómo se alejaba lentamente, aún con su cuerpo rígido, sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse lentamente. No tenía idea de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas y cómo de una cruel manera, los errores de Rin y de Sousuke habían afectado tanto sus vidas y arrastrando a las de los demás.

Sin embargo, tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer.

* * *

A pesar de unas cuantas nubes cubriendo parcialmente el sol, el cálido clima rozaba su piel. La gente iba y venía por las calles, mientras él sólo sostenía su mochila en un hombro. El tiempo había sido demasiado. Sentía como si las calles hubieran cambiado durante su ausencia. Los gritos de un grupo de chicos que jugaban básquetbol se movían rápidamente dentro de una cancha cerna, captó su atención.

Por un momento, en su mente regresaba uno de los últimos momentos en que junto con Makoto pasaban jugando, así eran como pasaban los últimos días antes de irse a Tokio. Esos felices días, en los que llegaba a pensar que ser feliz a Makoto sería posible. Así como en ocasiones, se sorprendía imaginando a sus sentimientos siendo aceptados y sentir a su cuerpo ser amado por él. Ahora en ese momento no podía evitar pensar que sería de su vida si Makoto hubiera aceptado, con Haru aun metido en su corazón.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras su brillo iba perdiendo fuerza en sus ojos púrpuras. Se daba cuenta que de alguna manera, comprendía el dolor de Sousuke. Aun así, no se atrevía a compararlo con el de él. Makoto había sido honesto con él y lo había rechazado, reafirmando su amor por Haru. Y aunque en el fondo sentía que Haru no lo merecía, no podía hacer nada, ya que él dependía la felicidad de Makoto.

Pero sobre Rin… había sembrado esperanza en el corazón de Sousuke, de manera inconsciente y poco después intentar de arrancarla de una manera tan apresurada. Pero tampoco era culpa de Rin, era malo para este tipo de cosas. Haber confundido la admiración que le tenía a Haru por amor. Era lo suficientemente necesario creer que lo que sentía por Sousuke era parte de su confusión. Sabía que tan culpable se sentía después del asunto de Haru. Sus pasos seguían moviéndose vacilantes por la calle, mirando sin mirar realmente perdido en tratar de entender cómo era posible que había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Sólo parecía que la distancia había empeorado todo.

A varios pasos de la casa de los Matsuoka, miro como Rin salía corriendo de la casa con ropa de deportes y un par de tenis. Se giró hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba él, dándole la espalda sin detenerse.

Se acercó a la entrada de la puerta lentamente mirando con decisión el lugar. Llamando a la puerta, espero con paciencia. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un rechinido, aspirando aire hondo, se armó de valor y miro con decisión al frente. Un par de ojos rojos inocentes se asomaron.

—Hola, soy Shigino Kisumi. —Acompañando de una reverencia su saludo había sonado más formal de lo esperado. —Soy amigo de Rin y Sousuke…

—Si te recuerdo, —Afirmaba con una sonrisa enternecedora iluminando todo su rostro, el cual lentamente se tornaba rojo. —Estuviste en el cuarto de Makoto sempai en una ocasión.

Los viejos recuerdos de Kisumi, llegaban al momento donde, encerrados en la habitación de Makoto, en la casa de sus padres, que al ver su herida, deseaba tocar su piel y curar su corazón que había sido lastimado por el beso de Rin. Sentía que su rostro se calentaba al mismo instante que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse tan rojo como el cabello de Gou.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Gou lo regresó a la realidad mirándola confundida. No era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

—Tranquila, ¡n-no no es nada! —Respondió nervioso agitando las manos apresurado.

— ¿Vienes a ver a nisan? Él acaba de salir a correr.

—Lo sé. En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo. —Los ojos de Gou se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras. Gou se movió hacia un lado dejando el paso libre hacia el interior de la casa.

—Pasa. —Fue lo único que le escucho decir. Kisumi obedeció adentrándose en la casa dejando sus zapatos en el genkan. Dirigiéndose hacia sala caminaba inseguro mientras sentía la mirada de Gou en su espalda; se detuvo y se giró para ver los ojos de Gou, que brillaban con fuerza.

—Seré breve… —Extrañamente comenzó a temblar sintiéndose nervios de repente. —Tienes que dejar a Sousuke, él ama a Rin, lo sabes ¿cierto? Debes dejar que él sea feliz con tu hermano

—No dejaré solo a Sousuke-kun… —Sintió como la mirada de Gou lo observaba, para luego lentamente una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro. — ¿Sabes que no podrás ayudarlos tú solo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Kisumi alzo sus cejas confundido. No tenía idea de cómo tomar la expresión de Gou al escucharla, parecía que en lugar de hablar seriamente, había contado algo gracioso. Pero debía mantenerse firme en todo momento. No quería que Rin ni Sousuke estuvieran alejados del otro. Él había sufrido de primera mano, lo que se sentía estar alejado de la persona que más amaba. Lo que en ocasiones le hacía sentir que había cometido un error en ayudar a Haru a estar junto a Makoto.

—Aprecio mucho a Sousuke-kun, por eso le prometí estar con él. —Extendió su mano hacia Kisumi esperando que este la estrechara. Su confusión aumentaba, no parecía las palabras de una chica que defendía al chico que amaba, más bien era las palabras de una amiga que deseaba ver feliz a dos seres que apreciaba. —. ¿Podemos ser aliados?

Poco a poco comenzó a extenderla hasta estrecharla con fuerza. Entendiendo sus intenciones, las palabras de Sousuke.

"— _Gou… también quiere que sea feliz… por eso está conmigo ahora_.…" Comenzaba a recordar y entender las palabras de Sousuke. Se sintió un tonto por un momento.

"— _Quiere cumplir su promesa…"_

—Claro, seremos aliados. Me alegra saber que puedo contar con alguien para ayudarles a ser felices.

Al estrechar su mano, sonrió sintiendo un alivio que le había faltado desde que había escuchado las palabras de Sousuke. Y a la vez, parecía entender perfectamente que papel jugaba Gou con ellos.


End file.
